


The End: The Last Will and Testament of Ciel Phantomhive

by RinAsami



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, M/M, Murder, No Sex, No Smut, Sad Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAsami/pseuds/RinAsami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood was everywhere in the grand sitting room. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop until the clatter of a long saber hit the marble floor. The shaking and blood soaked Earl could not hold the heavy weapon in his hands any longer. Breathing heavy, he dropped to his knees and cradled his head in his hands…It was the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Checkmate

Ciel Phantomhive was the watchdog for the Queen of England; his job, to eradicate her every worry and issue with the underground. He was loyal but never trusting. Clues kept leading toward the unmistakable fact that the Queen had something to do with his parents’ death and his month of hell with the cult.

In the late evening Ciel visited the queen with Sebastian and confronted her about setting his family up. He did not have any tangible proof but it was a feeling and little hints in how she wrote her letters that made him believe more and more that he was right; she was in on it. After Sebastian subdued the double Charles, Ciel began his questioning while the Queen sat in her lavish winged back chair; not a hint of worry on her face.

Ciel demanded to know how and why she was involved with is parent’s death and why she condemned him to his fate with the cult. The Queen did not raise her voice or call for help as one would expect when a crazed person storms into her grand room in the late evening. She did the opposite and laughed. She laughed a hearty; throw your head back laugh, right in the little Earl’s face. Ciel’s face turned an angry red and he curled his hands into fists so tight his fingernails bit into his soft skin.

After a good laugh and sneer in Ciel’s direction, the Queen finally spoke. “Oh my dear sweet boy, first you start to ignore parts of my orders and now you accuse me of such an atrocity?” Tsk. Tsk. She waved her index finger in the air in a left and right motion, as you would if you were chastising a very small child. “You poor child, going down the same road your father did. I thought you would be more obedient longer since your predecessor instilled such a fierce loyalty to your queen in you. But I see that my plan only partially worked.” The Queen told him in the most patronizing voice.

“What damn plan?” Ciel screamed at his queen while Sebastian looked on, still holding down the double Charles without any real effort.

Sighing and shaking her head, once again patronizing the young earl, the Queen started to explain what she started those five years ago. “You are still a child, so of course you cannot possibly understand my position as a leader of a country, but I will indulge you since I will have you and your butler disposed of shortly.”

Ciel swore he heard a faint snicker coming from his butler’s direction the moment the queen uttered that useless threat.

The Queen continued. “Over five years ago your predecessor started ignoring my orders and going behind my back. I warned him that it was a dangerous game he was playing. Your father ensured me that he was a forever faithful dog and he only obeys as a watchdog of the Queen should. I found out however, that he continued to be more reckless as if to taunt my authority for some reason. Vincent Phantomhive never admitted to squeezing out of his tightly fastened dog collar, but we knew he would end up being an enemy in the future if our suspicions were correct; so we disposed of him and his family.”

“YOU! You destroyed my family on a suspicion!” Ciel boomed in the large room.

“Do not interrupt me boy! I am still your Queen and you will respect me. You are still my dog.” The Queen quipped.

“Now, as I was saying, your family was to be disposed of but you, as a child, could be useful. I decided to use you as my little pawn experiment. You see, I still needed a watchdog to control the underworld and the Phantomhive family line has been taking that position for generations. You, however, were a small, weak, and gentle child. I didn’t need a sweet little boy as you were being raised to be. I needed a ruthless overseer that would strike fear in the underworld.”

“Children are shaped by how they are raised and what they experience. I needed to make you into the killer I needed you to be to take your father’s place. I could not take the chance that one of your parents would survive so I ordered them to be executed and the manor burned to the ground. The criminals could do what they wanted with you and sell you off if they wanted to make a nice profit. If you survived you would be damaged by the cruelty you experienced and forever changed from that sweet boy into a traumatized, hateful, vengeful young adult. Yes, it was a big chance. If you did survive it was possible that you would become a shell of yourself and not a threat to anyone in the underworld. Yet, you were your father’s child; therefore you must have had some evil inside you and you would be thirsty for blood after what was done to you."

"I just had to bring the evil out for you. I am the reason you are the strong person you are today."

”You should thank me Phantomhive!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the brilliant writer, demoneyes, for inspiring me on this one. Reading her fantastic oneshot, Inescapable, got me thinking on how Ciel and Sebastian would go about facing the end of their time together.
> 
> I'm very new to writing fanfic but I was trying to convey what I think may happen when the inevitable happens and Ciel gets his revenge. I imagine it would be a lot of different emotions at all once. I hope it came through clearly throughout these four chapters.
> 
> Please enjoy!


	2. My Revenge

Ciel just stood in place and stared at the Queen. He was saddened by what he heard but also furious. Rage bubbled within his slim frame. All the hate, anger, and lust for revenge came flooding to the surface all at once for the lord.

Stomping toward the queen, Ciel stood mere inches from her face. “THAT’S IT?! You murdered my family, destroyed my home, and sent me into a hell worse than death all because my father started pushing back against your wishes! Do you even realize what I went through in that hell?! I was treated worse than an animal; beaten daily, being touched by disgusting pigs, and barely fed…my family name spit on and mocked. I WAS 10 YEARS OLD!” Ciel screamed at the top of his aching lungs. He hoped that he didn’t get an asthma attack at a time like this.

Blood was rushing to Ciel’s head. Pure hate and anger rushed through him. This queen his predecessor served and taught him to respect had murdered his family, put him in mental and physical torment, and sullied his precious family name. All she could do was laugh and taunt him like he was a stupid little child that didn’t understand anything. The queen had just told him that she was behind all his anguish and lust for revenge. She was his target; his checkmate. And she just sat there and told him she was behind it all just like she was retelling an old useless story; without an ounce of emotion or regret. She just used his predecessor and was using him just like she did everyone and when she was tired of them she disposed of them, just like pathetic useless garbage.

Without thinking Ciel grabbed Charles Phipp’s long saber that had fallen to the floor nearby and plunged the blade deep into the Queen’s chest. In that one moment all of Ciel’s heartache and anger came flooding out of him. The sight that came next was a shock even to Sebastian as he stood, mouth agape, still holding Charles Grey and Charles Phipps down.

Ciel was in a rage and plunged the saber into the dying Queen over and over again. Screaming unintelligible words, on the verge of an asthma attack, and heaving with dry sobs, Ciel continued to decimate the now deceased Queen. He was distraught with raw emotion yet did not shed even one tear. Soaked in blood he continued the pummel the corpse in anger.

After several long minutes the Earl was obviously losing his energy to destroy so Sebastian started to speak. “Young master, what should I do with Char…” Ciel whipped around with wild eyes and quickly gave his butler a hasty order. “Shut up Sebastian! Just get rid of them NOW!”

With that, Sebastian snapped both of their necks and tossed them aside, next to the deceased queen in her chair bathed in blood. Sebastian stood quietly and just observed Ciel. It seemed he was naturally calming down and realizing what had just transpired and what exactly that meant.

Ciel looked around the quiet room. Blood looked to be everywhere in the grand sitting room. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop until the clatter of a long saber hit the floor. The shaking and blood soaked Earl could not hold the heavy weapon in his hands any longer. The little lord then dropped to his knees and cradled his head in his hands.

Ciel breathed deeply and sighed into his trembling hands, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat and racing thoughts of what just happened. “It’s over. It’s finally over. All the pain, suffering, sadness, and mental anguish…it’s finally going to be over.” Ciel said barely in a whisper but it sounded much louder in the silent room.

“Yes my lord. It seems our time has run out. I have fulfilled my end of our contract and you have gotten your revenge you so desperately wanted.” Sebastian replied with a sly smile, suddenly hovering over the small looking Earl.

Slowly looking up to Sebastian, Ciel finally asked with long tired sigh, “So, what’s next Sebastian? All that is left is that you take what is rightfully yours, my soul.” 

“My lord, I am still your butler to the very end. What kind of butler would I be if I let you leave this world without having your affairs in order? I have served you for five years now. Your soul is seasoned to a delectable perfection. However, I will allow you time to arrange your final wishes.” 

Without another word and a flick of the wrist over a nearby candle, Sebastian set the entire room ablaze. “Fitting don’t you agree my lord?” Sebastian said while whisking the earl away through a back window with a malicious grin on his face. Ciel did not answer and just stared straight ahead, leaning on Sebastian’s shoulder, thinking of what he must do and how much it will hurt Lizzie more than anyone else.


	3. My Last Will & Testament

The young lord was barely awake when they reached the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian quickly stripped the earl of his bloody clothes and bathed him in a nice warm bath. The bath was not a luxurious soak as Ciel started drifting off to sleep in the water. The utterly exhausted Lord was so tired and an emotional wreck, though he could not let it show. He was tucked into his large bed and fell asleep almost immediately. The poor Lord’s body and mind just could not take anymore and he drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep.

The curtains were pulled back and the bright morning sun lit up the quiet bedroom where Ciel lay comfortably in his bed.

Ciel groaning into his pillow said, “Sebastian, cancel any meetings for today. I am much too exhausted.”

“Young master, I have already done so on your behalf and have sent your regretful apologies. You have much to attend to today, remember?” Sebastian said in an almost sickly sweet voice and a grin on his lips.

Ciel looked up at his faithful butler, scooted across the bed, and allowed himself to be dressed. He did remember; he remembered everything. He got his revenge. He had killed everyone now that was involved in his parents’ death and in the month of hell with the cult. The last piece was last night as he killed the Queen of England. One part of him felt the immense weight off his shoulders and another part of him felt not one bit better. He thought that getting revenge would finally make him feel something worthwhile. He didn’t feel overwhelming joy as he thought he would, no, he just felt…empty. Getting revenge didn’t erase his deep seated feelings…he was still sad, still angry, and still…lonely. The only difference now was that this time his life was truly over.

He would have to say goodbye to those he cared for and those he knew for years now. However, he could not really say goodbye, for if he did it would look too suspicious after his death and people would talk and think somehow his death was a suicide or planned death. No, he could not put Elizabeth through that also. The Phantomhive name must still have good standing after his death…for Elizabeth and for the servants.

He did not know how the taking of a soul worked or if it would be quick or slow, easy or painful. He did not know if Sebastian would agree and go through with ensuring his body was found in a way that would not raise suspicions of a questionable death. This was not going to be easy on those left behind but he didn’t want to make it any worse that he had to.

Ciel now sat at his desk with blank paper and a pen and just stared at the crisp white pages that were adorned with the Phantomhive family crest. Sebastian stopped in earlier and brought in a huge pile of all his favorite sweets and earl grey tea. He first grumbled to his butler about “What are you giving me, my last meal or something?!” but his anger subsided when he realized that Sebastian did nothing wrong. They both made the deal, period. Sebastian was actually being “nice” if you could call it that since by the contract there was no obligation for Ciel to live even a minute after getting his revenge and yet here he sat, alive, many hours after his revenge was complete.

After dismissing his butler the young lord decided that it was time to write what would be his last document and sign his name for the very last time. Ciel began to write…

* * *

 

The Last Will and Testament of The Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive, son to the late Earl Vincent Phantomhive and Countess Rachel Phantomhive.

On this date, 1890 August 5 in London, England, I hear by declare this to be my last will and testament.

To my current servants: Tanaka, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Finnian, and the servant known as ‘Snake’ I give the whole of my countryside estate, including household furnishings which reside within, located in the countryside of London. They are to do what they wish with the property in every capacity available to them. I also give to them all current monies in the Phantomhive trust. They are to divide the monies as they wish and to whomever they wish.

To Prince Soma Asman Kadar and his butler known as Agni I give the whole of my villa in the City of London.

To The Steward Tanaka I give all rights, privileges, and current and future profits of The Funtom Company. If he is unable to take on such a task, the company and rights will fall to the German Noble known as Diedrich, whom currently resides in Germany.

To my fiancé, Elizabeth Midford I give my two most precious family heirloom rings that I have kept with me and worn all these years.

To my butler, Sebastian Michaelis, I give to you my deepest gratitude for all that you have done…in the past and in the present. It is done.

I wish to be buried next to the graves of my parents at the countryside manor after my demise. A funeral service is not necessary but I am sure Lady Elizabeth and the Marchioness Midford will feel otherwise.

My dear Elizabeth, I know this time will be very difficult for you after my death. Please know that you are deeply revered and I only wish for you to find true happiness in the future.

My ever faithful servants, this will be difficult for you as well. Please take care of yourselves. Sebastian may be too affected to continue living with you all. Please understand and do your best to work together without him.

Respectfully Signed,

Ciel Phantomhive  
The Earl of Phantomhive

* * *

 

Ciel folds up the freshly inked Will and affixes the Phantomhive seal on the envelope.

“Sebastian, I am finished.” he calls out into his open and empty office.

Three knocks on the door and Sebastian enters the Earl’s study. “Master, may I take that decree and put it in Tanaka’s study where he will find it?” Sebastian asked while bowing deeply.

“Yes, Sebastian. If you are still here…*sigh* if you are still here afterwards and there are any questions just assure the servants that with my watchdog duties my end was always near so I needed a decree written and some point.” Ciel stated with a frown.

“Of course, my lord. Now…is there anything else you wish to attend to before we part?” Sebastian asked.


	4. My End

Ciel’s visible eye went wide. “HERE…you’re going to kill me here?!” he shirked before he could stop himself.

Sebastian just looked at him with a sly grin and laughed while shaking his head ‘no.’ and spoke. “I would like to enjoy my exquisite meal in peace. I will not be dining here my lord. If there is nothing else, we will be off to a secluded area for demons. It is a world between worlds if you will. I will however have to carry you to the other realm. Shall we go?” Sebastian asked while extending his hand toward his young master.

“Yes, yes, I suppose. There is nothing left for me here. It is time for me to say goodbye to this world.” said Ciel while standing up and removing his rings and placing them on the night stand.

Clearing his throat, Ciel started to ask the dreaded questions about after the contract was completed. “Sebastian, after you devour my soul the contract is complete and you owe me nothing. However, will you at least ensure that there are no questions that would hurt Elizabeth even further regarding my death? I also do not want her or anyone of this manor to find my remains.”

“My dear master, do not worry. I have already seen to preparing the story of your death. I will ensure the scene is set and no one will think ill of your family name.”

This is the first time Ciel has heard of this ‘story’ but then again, he never asked the demon what would happen afterwards. He had to know even though it would not matter since he would not be here. “What have you planned Sebastian?”

“Your revenge on the queen will be discovered shortly I’m sure, if it has not already. I have had a rumor spread that one of your more dangerous enemies that you financially destroyed at the Queen’s behest was planning to take revenge on the queen and yourself. While you were sleeping I took it upon myself to plant evidence that pointed toward such an enemy, an acquaintance of Harold West that lost a great deal when West’s company lost the curry competition. I have created a story and false paperwork of financial ruin and several failed businesses after that competition that left West’s one cohort insane and penniless. The confession letter will state that he has set out to murder the queen out of pure hatred and revenge and then came after you my lord. The letter will state he fully expected to lose his life while taking yours. … Is this to your liking so far young master?” Sebastian asked.

“I don’t think I will care much after it is over and I’m dead Sebastian. Go on.” Ciel retorted.

A slight affirmative head nod and Sebastian continued. “At your request, I will deposit your remains at a local hotel that you have visited in the past so a stranger will discover you. I will arrange it to look as if there was a struggle and the enemy will be found with fatal gunshot wounds from your gun. I will spare you the details of how your remains will be displayed young master. Now, if that is all, we should be leaving. … Master, it is time.”

Ciel nodded and allowed himself to be picked up and carried bridal style to a destination unknown to him. He was nervous but knew this day would come eventually. He made the pact with Sebastian five years ago and it wasn’t something he could get out of. Though, Ciel was proud and stubborn and would never want to get out of a contract he made due to fear, sadness, or any other reason. Ciel felt the air rushing past him as Sebastian carried him to the last place he would ever see. After what felt like an hour of running even at Sebastian’s speed, Ciel dozed off into a light slumber in the arms of his demon.

The young earl awoke to his butler whispering “We are here young master.” in order to gently wake him.

Suddenly Ciel felt wide away and was released from his butler’s arms and looked around, taking off his eyepatch as it was not needed anymore.

The area was baron, old, and decaying. It looked as if they were standing in the remains of a stone church that had been abandoned for eons and only one or two stone pews were left inside. Ciel walked to one of the old pews and sat down with the look of despair written all over his face.

Looking up to where Sebastian stood, just a few feet away, Ciel spoke the last few words he would ever say in his lifetime.

"Thank you Sebastian," Ciel says with a deep sigh. "Thank you for....for...everything." He laughs his sarcastic little laugh and continues. "We had fun didn't we? … A broken boy and his demon?"

Sebastian bowed, and replied, "Yes, my lord, we really did. This has been a long and interesting contract indeed. One I will remember always. You've challenged me and made me experience things I never thought a demon could have. A human’s life is but a drop in time to a demon but you brought amusement to this demons world for that short time. For that, I thank YOU my lord.”

“Will it hurt?” Ciel asked with his contract eye blazing a bright purple.

Sebastian kneeled in front of his master and took the lord’s hand into his own. “Master, it will be quite painful. It isn’t just your soul that contains your essence, but your blood as well. Your strength and resolve has fascinated me and I have respect for you that I have not had for other humans. Therefore, I will not torture you unnecessarily as I have done in past contracts. However, I will savor my meal; every part. I do not lie, it will be excruciating for you.”

And with that, Sebastian removed his gloves and stroked the tender flesh under the young master’s contracted eye and smiled. It was not a condescending smile but a simple smile with hints of empathy if that was even possible. Leaning toward his master, Sebastian stroked and lightly kissed the lord’s cheek and then slid down toward his neck. Ciel tensed but Sebastian only licked the soft pale skin of his neck; Ciel sighed and then completely relaxed his body.

Unbeknownst to the little lord, sharp fangs erupted from Sebastian’s mouth and long talons from his fingers while he was tenderly cradled and being licked down his salty neck. The inevitable was about to begin.

A soft “Goodbye My Lord.” left Sebastian lips right before he sunk both jagged fangs into the jugular of his master.

A startled scream left Ciel’s lips as his flesh was torn open and blood started dripping down his neck and onto himself and Sebastian. He did not fight however. His mind was starting to get foggy rather quickly but he was able to rationalize that he is the one that chose this fate and it would be over quicker if he just let the blood loss drain him of consciousness.

One unexpected tear fell from the young lord’s contracted eye as he gathered all this strength to wrap his hands around Sebastian’s neck to pull him into a makeshift embrace. From the outside if it were not for all the blood, one would think they were lovers embracing. For Ciel, this was the only action he could take to steady his fading mind and in a moment of lucidity he thought to himself, _How ironic is it that I am clinging to the one who is murdering me. The one person that protected me and saved me is now the one that will end me._

With the embrace, Sebastian sucked and lapped up the delicious blood even harder. He was ravenous. With one quick sweep of his left hand he slit the young master’s throat with his talons to be bathed in the warm liquid that radiated the essence of a perfected soul… a soul that was tainted black yet still had a hint of white light within. Yes, Ciel Phantomhive’s soul was a strange paradox that made one of the most delectable souls he would ever consume.

Sensing Ciel’s life was about to expire, Sebastian put his mouth over the young earl’s and let a long snakelike tongue slither down, deep down, into the lord’s mouth, down his throat and beyond. Ciel’s last tiny ray of consciousness felt a sucking deep down inside himself. It felt as if he was losing himself. He could somehow feel his memories disappearing; his sense of any feeling at all fading and his world was going dark, permanently this time.

As Sebastian’s serpent like tongue withdrew from the body of the earl, he heard the lord’s breathing stop and heart cease to beat; thus ending his little lord’s life. If a demon could experience heaven, Sebastian was in it at that very moment. The flavor of the soul he had just consumed was utter bliss. A human could not even fathom the exquisite feeling, taste, and fullness a demon felt from consuming a soul. Sebastian was feeling that bliss but multiplied ten times over. He indeed perfected the little lord’s soul and it was everything he knew he would receive and more. Every hateful feeling and action the little lord did in his short life, Sebastian was able to experience. It filled Sebastian with power and he knew his hunger would be satisfied for quite some time due to this premier soul. After his ‘soul-gasm’ was over, he gently laid the earl’s limp body down on the ground and stood.

“Thank you my lord. You were a fine soul indeed. I will miss our adventures and banter; however, all things must eventually end. As promised, I will return you to the hotel so the discoveries can be made and your body soon interred at your manor.” Sebastian said as he deeply bowed to the now cooling body of Lord Ciel Phantomhive.

Looking down at his left hand, now baron of the contract mark, Sebastian sighed and carefully picked the young lord up and started to make his way to the hotel in the other realm. When he arrived at the hotel the room was arranged, as promised, and a phone call was made to the front desk using a voice of an old woman that there was a commotion in the room down the hall and for someone to come and have a look.

Before the front desk attendant arrived in the room the room filled with smoke tendrils and Sebastian’s butler form faded into a dark mass with red eyes. “I will see you in hell my young lord, for you will always be with me, inside me.” And with that the smoke in the room disappeared; the door opened with the desk attendant peeking in and a shrill scream following after seeing the blood and two bodies on the floor.

The clerk ran down the stairs, almost tripping over his feet, and yelled, “Someone call Scotland Yard! There’s been another murder!”


	5. The News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking of what would happen in the aftermath of Ciel's death for some time and a kind reviewer just requested me to write it so it must be fate. XD Enjoy!

Tanaka was in his office filing paperwork when the front entrance bell rang, indicating they had a visitor. Tanaka quickly went to the front and opened it to greet the unexpected visitor.  
  
"Oh, Lord Randall! How do you do? Please come in." Tanaka greeting warmly.  
  
Lord Randall nodded and entered the lavish manor. "Yes, thank you Mr. ......"  
  
"I am Tanaka sir. I am the Lord Phantomhive's steward. I do apologize, the young master is out at the moment but you are welcome to wait in the drawing room for his return." Takana respectfully said after a deep bow and taking the lead inspectors coat after letting him in the manor.  
  
"Please, this way." Tanaka gestured and they started walking through the large hall toward the drawing room. After entering the drawing room the inspector sat and Tanaka offered tea and biscuits to the inspector as he would to any esteemed guest of the Phantomhives.  
  
"No, thank you. ... Actually, Mr. Tanaka, is that butler, Sebastian around?" he asked.  
  
"I apologize sir, Mr. Sebastian is on an errand for the young master and I am unsure when he will return. Is there anything I can assist you with in his stead?" Tanaka politely asked.  
  
Lord Randall shook his head 'no' and spoke. "Mr. Tanaka, you would mind sitting down? There is something I need to speak with you about."  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry but it is not proper for a steward to sit in front of his Lord's guests. Please continue and I will help you with whatever I am able. Ho, ho ho."  
  
Lord Randall sighed. "Alright, if you insist. I'm sorry, I don't know how to tell you this gently but.... Mr. Tanaka....your.....well.....Lord Phantomhive was found last night in a hotel outside of town."  
  
"I'm sorry. It appears one of his enemies finally got to him...there was a struggle. When we arrived he was already gone." Lord Randall did not like the kid but it was still hard to tell someone a friend or family member had been killed.  
  
Tanaka just stood there in shocked silence. When it finally sunk in just what the inspector was telling him he faltered and leaned against the dark wood frame of the door. "Lord Randall...you are saying our master is....is...dead? No, god no."  
  
"I'm sorry, the person that is responsible was killed by his gun. I assume you want to wrap this up quickly and move on. The murderer was on a rampage apparently. He somehow was able to get close to the queen and executed her before he went after your master. I cannot fathom how he was able to do it but we found a confession letter after raiding his home. He planned to take out his enemies even if it cost him his own life and he succeeded."  
  
Tanaka straightened up and tried to put on his best face but could not hide the beginnings of a tear in his eye and bowed deeply. "Yes sir. Thank you sir. If you'll excuse me....I...I...need to contact Mr. Sebas......."  
  
**Slam** The door on the far end of the room swung open with a loud bang and way too much force.  
  
"Mr. Tanaka! Mr. Tanaka! Bard.....he....you won't believe what he did! He....." Finny can rushing in the room unknowing that a guest was present and he skidded to an abrupt stop.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Tanaka! I'm so sorry. Mr. Randall, I do apologize. I did not mean to disturb you. Please excuse me for my outburst." Finny bowed and made his way backwards toward the door with a sheepish look. Before leaving he looked up toward Tanaka.  
  
Upon seeing Tanaka's face Finny stopped right in mid step. "Mr. Tanaka.....what happened?!"  
  
"Where is the young master?.....Where is Sebastian?!!!"  
  
"Are they ok???"  
  
"I...I can see it in your face.....what...." Finny stuttered out in a fit of fear. He knew something wasn't right. Tanaka was always a perfect steward just like Sebastian was a perfect butler and to see Tanaka's pained face he knew something bad had happened.  
  
"Finnian, please calm down." Tanaka urged. "Please gather the others and take them to my office immediately and wait for me there."  
  
"But Mr. Tanaka, where is Seb...."  
  
"Finnian! Please do as I say....now! I need everyone in my office. Sebastian is out on an errand. If he is not back shortly I will go and find him myself."  
  
"But, what about the young master? Whatever is going on, he will need to be called also right? I'll go call him at the hotel now for you." Finny innocently offered.  
  
With an uncharacteristic sigh, Tanaka spoke once again. "Finny, please just gather everyone in my office now and that is all! Something has happened, yes, but I cannot discuss it here while our guest waits."  
  
Finny looked at Tanaka and then looked at Lord Randall and back to Tanaka. He knew something was way off and wrong, but what? "Yes sir." Finny conceded while lowering his head and walked back out of the drawing room to find the others as Tanaka asked.  
  
Tanaka turned back to the inspector. "I apologize for that sir. Is there anything we need to do?"  
  
"No, the case is pretty much open and shut. This involves the queen so we need to get the public past all this and quickly. Here is the Yard's report." Randall handed the steward the full report of their findings. "Phantomhive's body will be delivered to the Untertaker's shop. I'm sure you want to have a service of some kind and discuss his will. I'm sure he had one somewhere as he was a noble."  
  
"Yes, thank you. I will discuss the matter and service with Sebastian since he was the closest to the young master."  
  
"I will be going now. I'm sorry for your loss." Lord Randall said while getting up as he didn't want to stick around longer than needed. Tanaka bowed and showed the inspector out.  
  
After shutting the door Tanaka's shoulders just slumped and he leaned on the door for support and spoke to the empty hall.  
  
"Five years. I never thought I would lose two masters in five years. How am I going to tell the others when I still haven't processed it all? Worse...how am I going to tell Sebastian? The young master and Sebastian seemed to be close despite their banter. We must tell Lady Elizabeth as well...oh dear.... this is going to be hard...."  
  
Tanaka pushed himself off the door and slowly made his way to his office where he knew the others would be waiting for him. They will be waiting for unknown reasons and waiting for news that he did not want to deliver....news that would crush them all.  
  
Tanaka opened his office door and several pairs of eyes were on him. He could tell that everyone had be talking about what was going on as he could see the worry on their faces. Finny had tears in his eyes already.  
  
The old steward wasn't ready for this. He wished Sebastian was here so at least he could only have to tell everyone once. On his way back to his office he looked over the report and it was sickening to read.  
  
Tanaka cleared his throat and tried to remain as calm as he could to be an example, a pillar for everyone.  
  
"Bard, Mey Rin, Finny, Snake...please sit down."  
  
"I have some very upsetting news concerning our young master."


	6. I'm So Sorry

The large Phantomhive manor was quiet and still. Neither explosions nor breaking glass could be heard throughout. The only sound that rung out were heartbreaking sobs and retching coming from the small office next to the servant’s quarters in the bowels of the manor. Seeing the tear stained faces of his fellow servants, of his friends, Tanaka could not hold the tears at bay and finally collapsed in his office chair with tears streaming down his withered face. The scene was devastating to behold. Bard trying to his best not to shed a tear while holding a sobbing heap that was Mey Rin, Snake just staring out the window looking visibly upset, and Finny slumped in the corner of the room with his face buried in his hands and sobbing so uncontrollably he was shaking.

“Tanaka, there has to be some mistake! Our master is too young to die! Mr. Sebastian wouldn’t allow it, he cares for him always; he would do anything for our master!” Finny furiously, but not meaning to sound so disrespectful, shouted at Tanaka with a beat red and tear stained face.

Tanaka tried to give Finny a reassuring smile and walked over to the shaking young man, knelt down to his level, and put his hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. “Finny, I know this is hard to accept. It is hard for us all. Sebastian cannot control the evil in this world; he is only human. He was out on an errand and wasn’t with the young master, remember?”

“NO,” Finny sobbed. “The master saved me, never locked me up or treated me badly. He can’t be gone. I hate evil. I hate the person that did this. I’ll destroy him with my own two hands!!!”

“It’ll be ok kid. We’ll all be alright.” Bard said in an effort to help Tanaka reassure the youngest and most devastated member of the servants.

“Finnian, the culprit is alrea…” Tanaka managed to get out before Finny pushed Tanaka away from him, knocking him on his behind, while he jumped up to his feet.

“I….I….I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t hurt you! I just, I need to be alone right now. I’m so sorry Mr. Tanaka!” Finny blurted out while running out the door of the small office. He couldn’t take it and needed to be alone to wallow in his grief.

Finny ran down the hall and into the servant’s kitchen to head out the back door to escape to his gardens in order to calm himself. He already felt very guilty for shoving Tanaka like that and was thankful that he didn’t use much strength. Tears were still streaming down his face which made it a little hard to see but it shouldn’t have mattered since he knew the servants area like the back of his hand, or so he thought. While wiping his tears and dashing toward the door he ran smack into a wall. Well, it felt like a wall anyway. Finny fell backward and onto the floor, surprised that he was so upset he missed the door and ran into the wall instead.

Looking up, Finny was about to yell at the inanimate object for blocking his path when he saw his obstacle was not a wall at all, but Sebastian entering through the back door.

Sebastian looked down at the grief stricken young man. “Finny, are you alright? How many times have I told you to not run in the manor? You collided with so much force you could have hurt someone.”

Finnian got up from the floor, looked at Sebastian, and immediately embraced him in a hard, almost bone crushing hug. Overtaken by grief he proceeded to bury his face in Sebastian’s overcoat and uncontrollably soak it with hot tears and snot.

“What on earth are you doing? … This is not befitting of a Phantomhive servant.“ Sebastian said while feeling confused as to what to do with the sniveling young man latched onto him.

After several long minutes, Finny finally looked up at Sebastian with a disheveled face; refusing to let go of the servant he looked up to most. “Mr. Sebastian, I…I…I’m so sorry! The young master he…he…and I was so upset, I didn’t mean to push Tanaka!” Finny said with a shriek.

Having removed Finny’s arms from around his waist and putting distance between himself and the distraught servant, Sebastian inquired, “Finnian, what did the master do to get you all upset and cause you to assault poor Tanaka?”

Fresh tears welled up and it seemed they would never stop. “I’m so sorry Mr. Sebastian. He didn’t do anything. He’s gone. The inspector came by, said they found our young master in the hotel he was staying at. Someone killed him! No, I can’t believe he’s really gone!”

Finny dropped to his knees and continued, not thinking about the words that were to follow. “He’s dead. He’s gone. He’s gone because you didn’t protect him! You weren’t there. You left him. He would still be here if you didn’t go on his errand!” Finny just let the utter despair take over, letting the uncharacteristically negative and accusing words pour from his mouth.

Sebastian did not say a word and just looked up when the other servants burst into the room and immediately went for Finny and Sebastian.

“Sebastian, I apologize for Finnian’s inexcusable behavior. Please forgive him; he is racked with crushing grief.” Tanaka politely stated to the annoyed looking head butler.

“Yes, I can see that. It is quite alright. He did inform me of the young lord’s passing in his haste.”

Mey Rin piped up. “I’m so sorry Mr. Sebastian, I am. That is not the way we wanted to tell you of the awful news. We all loved the young master, yes we did.”

“Yeah, ahhh, we are here for you Sebastian.” Bard awkwardly followed.

“Yes, well thank you all, truly. Please take as much time as you all need. You are relieved of your duties and may do as you wish in light of the situation.”

Tanaka, Bard, Mey Rin, Finny, and Snake all looked at one another, wondering if Sebastian was just being calm and seemingly unfazed for their sake or if he was using a hard formal tone in an attempt to not fall apart in front of them.

“Well, you take time too. You might be in shock. It ain’t hit ya yet.” Bard offered.

“Thank you Baldroy. I, however, will need to sort out the young masters affairs. He is a noble after all and will need to be treated as such in death as he was in life. I will inform you all when I find a last will so final preparations can be made.”

“Sebastian, if you are taking over the preparations, then please allow me to inform Lady Elizabeth and the Midfords of the lords passing. You will have much to attend to.” Tanaka respectfully offered even though he did not want to be the one to break Lady Elizabeth’s heart.

“Thank you Tanaka. I appreciate your kind gesture, but I will be the one informing Lady Elizabeth and the Midfords. The young master entrusted me with many things over his short life and this is one last affair, aside from the funeral, that I can take care of before my departure.

Finny’s ear’s perked up from his position on the floor and he inquired. “Departure? What? You are leaving us Mr. Sebastian?!”

“Yes everyone. After the preparations and funeral are over, I will be taking my leave from the manor. Do not worry; I have complete faith that you all will do just fine without my presence. I have no further use here. There is no butler if there is no master.” Sebastian informed everyone before walking past the saddened faces toward the door without a backward glance.


	7. No More Pretty Colors

Sebastian waited in the large hall of the Midford manor. Before his arrival, he called to request a sitting with Lady Elizabeth and her family regarding an urgent matter and was given leave to come right away. Lady Elizabeth was her bubbly self when she practically bounced down the long staircase, hoping that she could see Ciel on this unexpected visit.

“Sebastian! What an unexpected supri…” Lizzy started to say while bounding down the stairs; yet stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the grave look on Sebastian’s face.

“Sebastian…what…what’s wrong?....” She asked as a dreaded foreboding crept up in her throat. She knew something wasn’t right. The look on Sebastian’s face and the fact that Ciel was not with him both signaled something was amiss.

“Lady Elizabeth, would you be so kind as to join your family in the sitting room please? I need to speak to all of you if I may.” Sebastian said with a formal yet cold tone and bowed deeply.

Lizzy, now with tears in her eyes, didn’t respond and silently turned around and headed to the sitting room where apparently her family waited. She felt like a little girl again, being told to go to her room as she silently sulked down the hall. She knew this was bad and she did not want to think about something happening to Ciel. No, Sebastian has always protected him. Ciel was always safe with him; this must be some other matter and she was getting worked up for nothing.

Now the grand sitting room housed Lady Elizabeth, Francis, Alexis, and Edward; all with concerned faces, waiting for the butler in black to speak.

“Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice. I have some grave news and there is no way to deliver it gently, my sincerest apologies.” Sebastian said as his face held a grave frown. He stooped to one knee and bowed. “Earlier a madman, whom had a relationship to the West Company, took my young lord’s life as well as our beloved Queen Victoria’s.”

…Silence...

Lizzy was the first to speak. “Seb…Sebastian…this…this can’t be true! Who would want to hurt my Ciel!!!” Lizzy's only concern was for her beloved.

“Elizabeth, please…” Francis tried to comfort her daughter but could not finish her sentence. The words were caught in her throat. She was a proud and strong woman but it wounded her deeply to see the look of pure pain on her only daughter’s tear stained face. All Francis could do was uncharacteristically embrace her daughter in a hug. Francis was not one to show weakness in front of others but she knew that Ciel meant the world to Elizabeth and this would hurt her more than anything else in the world could. Elizabeth was a wreck in her mother’s arms; mumbling about “no more of her pretty colors…widows can only wear black…”

Alexis and Edward were in shock as well and gathered around Lizzy to give any comfort possible. Lizzy was heaving and it was clear from the sound she was having a hard time breathing due to the body wracking sobs. Lizzy’s world was crumbling and she did not care if she looked like a weak child. Ciel was gone and she didn’t care about being ladylike anymore because her reason, her heart, was gone.

Sebastian, now standing in a corner observing the display of human emotions, looked up when Francis started speaking. “So, did they catch the wretch? What is Scotland Yard doing? They cannot let a murder of a noble and the Queen be swept into oblivion! I don’t care if he was called the villainous noble, he was my nephew and they better catch him or I will myself!” she said with a resolve and conviction that only Marchioness Francis Midford could have at a time like this.

“My lady, the perpetrator did not escape. He was found with bullet wounds from my master’s gun. It appears that my master was able to fire his pistol with fatal precision; however, West’s cohort also had deadly accuracy with his sword.”

Covering Elizabeth’s ears, Francis continued, “That is too bad, I would have hunted him down myself. I do hope he suffered as my nephew and now my daughter will suffer.”

“Yes, my lady. I regret to have to leave such grave news and be off but I must attend to my young lord’s preparations at the manor.”

Edward spoke up. “We understand Sebastian. Thank you for coming here yourself to notify us. It is appreciated. Please let us know when the funeral will be held. I am assuming Phantomhive had it all planned?”

“Yes, I will be looking for a last will and testament as soon as I arrive back at the manor.”

“Thank you Sebastian. I’m sure you can see yourself out. We need to be with Elizabeth right now.” Francis said with a slight cracking in her voice.

“Yes, of course.” Sebastian dipped his head and quickly exited the manor to head for the Phantomhive estate. There was a lot to be done. The last will must be _found_ and read and a funeral service must be planned and held. Sebastian knew he was going to be busy before he was able to return to hell. He sighed on his way back to the manor regarding the tediousness of it all. Sebastian promised Ciel before he took his soul that there would be no questions to harm the Phantomhive name or those left behind. In doing that, Sebastian decided that he must be present for the will and funeral preparations to avoid any suspicious talk of a butler disappearing right after his master’s _murder_. Ever faithful, Sebastian kept his promise, never lied, and set out to fulfill his master’s final order.

* * *

 

Back at the manor, while Sebastian was out visiting the Midfords, Takana and the rest of the servants were searching the manor for Ciel’s last will and testament. Finny checked the gardens, Bard checked in all the cupboards in the kitchen, Mey Rin and Tanaka checked the young lord’s room and the sitting rooms. All came up empty handed after searching for some time for the will. They were gathered in the servant’s kitchen when Snake appeared with a rolled up document.

“You found it, yes you did!” Mey Rin exclaimed with her hands on her cheeks in surprise.

“Good work Snake. We looked everywhere and did not find it.” noted Tanaka.

“He did not find it.” said Wordsmith.

“I found it right away, hidden in in the Steward's office!” said Emily.

“Thank you, everyone for your hard work. I know it was not easy having to look all over the manor for this document at such a difficult time. These coming days, weeks, and months will be very trying for us all but we must honor our young master and hold the Phantomhive name in the highest honor.” Tanaka announced to the weary looking group.

Sebastian entered from the rear entrance when the group was getting ready to depart and go about aimlessly. The saddened servants did not know what to do without a young master to serve.

“Hey Sebastian. Snake…errr..ahhh… _Emily_ found the master’s will. So…what’dya wanna do now?” Bard asked.

“Thank you for all your hard work everyone. Right now I think it is best that all of you get some rest. Before I left the Midfords I told them they should attend the reading of the will tomorrow.” Sebastian answered.

“Ahhh..ok. Ummm..how did ya know we would find it today?” Bard questioned.

“Baldroy, you are Phantomhive servants. If you could not find a simple parchment of paper, what kind of servants would you be?” Sebastian asked with a grin.

“Right, right Sebastian. Well we all should be off to bed now. G’night!” Bard said while he ushered the rest of the servants out the door.

* * *

 

It was a cool afternoon the next day when the servants and the Midford family gathered in the Phantomhive dining room to be presented with the Last Will and Testament of Lord Ciel Phantomhive. Everyone fidgeted while they waited for Tanaka to do a quick read though by himself just to ensure there wasn’t anything he needed to be wary of repeating in front of Lizzy or the others. Prince Soma and Agni unfortunately could not attend as they were visiting their homeland of India. The servants were secretly glad for that fact. Everyone was already shaken and grieving terribly; hearing the young prince grieve for his _best friend_ would certainly make everyone on edge even more than they already were.

Tanaka cleared his throat and began reading the will of the late young lord. As the names and bequeathments were read, tears flowed freely in the large room. No one cared of status or rank at that moment. Everyone, even Edward, had a pained look on his face and shed a tear during the reading while his hand rested on his sister’s shoulder as a comforting gesture.

Sebastian delivered the young master’s precious family heirloom rings to Elizabeth in an extravagantly carved wooded jewelry box. Lizzy could not contain herself and burst into aching cries and sobs. She ran out of the room as she couldn’t bear the thought of her beloved Ciel whom was truly gone forever. Alexis, Edward, and Francis followed, giving a hasty apology, while chasing after their bereaved Lizzy.

Bard, Mey Rin, Finny, and Snake’s eyes became as big as saucers as they were told the entire manor was theirs’ to stay in and keep. Their small master could be so mean at times but they all knew he had a big heart buried under all the hardness. Tanaka was surprised that he was put in charge of The Funtom Company and not Sebastian. Yet, after reading the rest of the will he understood that Sebastian, having cared for the master so deeply, may not stay around without him.

After hearing the will all the servants had no doubt in their minds that the young lord truly did care for them in some capacity due to his immense generosity. The lord could have given his estate and company to The Parliament or to the Midfords since they were his blood related family, but no, he chose to give it all to his servants…the people that were with him the most.

A sniffling Finny popped his head up off the table. “Mr. Sebastian…why didn’t the young master give you anything in his will? He gave us so much but you were with him the most.”

“Hey, Finny, that ain’t right to be askin that right now.” Bard answered quickly and gave an apologetic look toward Sebastian.

“No, it is quite alright Finnian. I do not need anything. Being able to serve the young master these past years have been enough. I require nothing more and the master knew this. The young lord has given me everything that I needed.” Sebastian responded in an oddly slightly chipper tone.

“Oh.” was all the response that was given from Finny.

Tanaka rose from his seat at the head of the table. “Everyone, now that the reading is complete we will need to make preparations for the funeral service.”

“Yes, thank you Tanaka. I will make the arrangements. I will arrange for the funeral to take place in two days’ time at the St. Mary’s Church in London.”

With that everyone parted ways and went to their respective rooms to contemplate the gravity of the situation and what the rest of their lives would entail. For all intents and purposes the five servants went from almost penniless, aside from the stipend Ciel gave them, to extremely wealthy within a matter of days. It was all just so much to take in. Losing a master and gaining a fortune all in the matter of a few days was devastating and hard to believe; it required some alone time for each of them to wrap their heads around it all.


	8. The Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that it had been a long time since I updated this story. I'm so sorry, I know how frustrating it is when you are reading a fanfic and it just stops getting updated.
> 
> I haven't had much time to edit this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it just the same! <3

 

* * *

The beautiful cathedral was bathed in soft candlelight as the attendees bowed their heads in prayer. The crowd was so large that groups of people stood at the entrance of the church just to get a glimpse of the Lord Earl Phantomhive’s casket.

The service was short and sweet. The stoic priest asked the servants to saw a few words or recite a cherished memory of their master, but none could stop the flows of tears enough to get even a word out. Sebastian tenderly tipped his head toward the lot and stood to take their place at the podium.

The crowd seemed to hold their breath as the stunning Butler began his unintended speech without even a hint of a tear or sadness.

“My young master, Lord Earl Ciel Phantomhive, lived a purposeful but short life. His brief but impactful existence will forever be remembered in the hearts of those closest to him, his family, his friends, and his servants. He was an old soul trapped in the body of a child, a soul much too great for this world to hold onto. He will be remembered not as the Earl that was taken too young nor the Lord that suffered the loss of his parents at a mere ten years old-- no, he will be remembered as the Earl that assisted Scotland Yard in ridding the streets of London of the filth and unsavory characters that wish to do its citizens harm. He will be remembered as the business savvy president of the Funtom Toy Company that saw its greatest success under his watchful gaze.”

“Thank you all for attending to see our young lord off to the next life. May his memory live on for all eternity.”

Sebastian stepped down from the podium and glanced at the servants who seemed to be rustling around. Bard looked at the butler with a sadden expression as he got up and ushered Mey-Rin out of the pew. She was beside herself with grief and was shaking after such a moving and sincere eulogy. The other servants followed and were the first ones to exit the church as the hoard of guests slowly made their way out as well.

The butler in black waited in the rear of the church near the casket. Undertaker came up from behind and padded Sebastian’s shoulder in mock sympathy.

“I have to say; I’m surprised to see you here butler.” The Undertaker started. “I’m so glad that the Earl fit his coffin nicely. A perfect fit indeed.”

Sebastian shrugged the unwanted appendage off his person. “I am but a faithful butler, of course, I would be here for my master’s final proceedings.”

“Of course, of course,” the other cackled. “Yet, I am curious as to why you are really still here.”

“I made a promise. That is all you need to know, so please excuse me.” The butler turned to walk in the opposite direction but stopped when the Undertaker asked one last question, a hair too loud.

“So, did the young lord cry out as you slit his throat wide open?”

The demon turned back toward the other, eyes flashing blood red for a split-second.

“I have no idea what you could be referring to Undertaker,” Sebastian said with an annoyed voice but the sweetest smile on his face.

“Well, I did have a time stitching that up. You almost decapitated the boy. I wonder, did he scream out when you were eating him alive, Sebastian?” The robed man probed further.

Suddenly Sebastian was behind the Undertaker, moving much too fast for any human to see. He whispered softly into the other’s ear before disappearing quickly to meet those that were waiting for him in the front of the church.

“The way he was clinging to me at the moment of his death, I’m pretty sure he enjoyed it…”

Lizzy attacked the butler as soon as he stepped off the concrete stairs. “I’m so sorry Sebastian!” she cried as she grabbed him in a tight tear-filled embrace. Sebastian patted the young lady’s head and tried to soothe her with kind words until Lizzy’s mother stepped in.

“Elizabeth, it is not appropriate to cling to a servant.” Francis sternly lectured in a low voice. Lizzy immediately let go of Sebastian and dashed out around the corner of the church to hide her embarrassment from the crowd. “And you Butler…you couldn’t even look decent for your master’s funeral. Some Butler you are indeed.” The Marchioness scolded before upturning her nose and walking away. Sebastian sighed, used to the woman’s constant criticism of his looks.

Upon arrival to the Phantomhive manor, the only people remaining were the lord’s servants. It was a personal request of Ciel’s that his body be buried without fanfare, only wanting servants to witness the event if they wished. He thought it would have been too painful to subject Elizabeth to the horror of seeing his body being committed to the ground.

The rain started to soak the ground just as the hearse carriage departed, leaving the servants to intern the casket by themselves. Bard spoke up as the others shuttered, trying to keep themselves warm as the temperature dropped.

“Mey-Rin, why don’t you and the others head inside? Sebastian and me, we can get the master settled.”

The maid just nodded her head as more tears flooded her eyes. Just the thought of leaving the master out there in cold dirt irked her. She knew he was gone, but it just felt so wrong since he was so young. All the servants expected many years until they’d have to deal with the earl’s passing, all except Sebastian of course.

After the last of the group were safely inside, the pair carefully hoisted the casket up by the attached ropes and lowered it into the damp earth. The headstone that watched over an empty grave for so long finally had its owner to preside over. Ciel Phantomhive was laid to rest in his original grave next to his parents. It was the end of a whirlwind journey for a boy and his butler and the end of a family lineage. There would be no more Queen’s Guard dog, there would be no more criminal underground adventures, and there would be no more snarky remarks between a haughty lord and his ever-present butler.

After the last mound of dirt had been replaced, Bard started to get sentimental, realizing that their lives were about to change in a major way. He didn’t know if it would be a positive or negative change.

“Sebastian, thanks for all you did for the young master. I know we were all clumsy and bothered you a lot, but that never stopped you from doing an exemplary job. Hell, you did most of our jobs on top of your own. I don’t know how you did it, but thank you. Thank you for finding all of us, giving us a job, and giving up a purpose. But, most of all, thank you for being our friend.”

Baldroy looked up at the butler, trying not to shed any tears. “You may have thought were we just a nuisance, but we all thought of you as a friend and someone we looked up to. So, what’s gonna happen now?”

The butler in black walked over and took the shovel from the other and patted him on the back. “Bard, you lot were a painful thorn in my side for sure, yet you were the most entertaining humans I’ve ever met. I don’t regret my time here, but it has come to an end. You all will have enough money to live out your days however you wish. I will go my own way.”

Bard turned and abruptly gave the other a crushing hug. Sebastian didn’t know how to handle the sudden display of affection and stood there waiting for an explanation.

Between heartfelt sobs, the chef broke down while the others couldn’t see. “Don’t you dare tell the others, but I’m going to miss you, we all will. You don’t have to leave; the master left enough for all of us. I know we would all share whatever we got to help you stay here. Yeah, you pissed us off and berated us sometimes, but even with all that…you made us better people! You took broken down losers and turned them into servants that had a shot at being something better than what we were.”

The demon wriggled out of the embrace as gently as possible; he couldn’t stand when humans fawned over him like he was a godsend. His first inclination was to say something snappy to hurt the other into realizing the error of his feelings but stopped himself suddenly and tried and more delicate approach.

“Baldroy, I appreciate the sentiment. These past years have been memorable, to say the least, but I am not meant to stay here. I will tidy up one last time and take care of any loose ends, and I will be on my way. Come, shall prepare dinner together one last time?”

The chef’s eyes lit up like it was Christmas. Sebastian never wanted his help in the kitchen, and now he was being asked to join the best cook he knew for one last meal preparation. Bard grinned with happiness and yelled a, “Hell ya!” as he took off toward the manor.

Sebastian trailed behind, muttering to himself about how he was getting soft and human tendencies were rubbing off on him to his detriment. He looked toward the gray sky. “See my lord, look what these idiots have turned me into…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> 


End file.
